


I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Healing, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: High and low they constantly live. It can't always get better, but they are working on it. Together
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i’m gonna be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639282) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Daniel tries to help Max.
> 
> (featuring : i'm gonna be by sleeping at last)

— Maxy, please let me in.

— No ! No ... I don't want ... I don't want ... you to see me like this.

He hears the youngest choking on his own sobs, caught in probably a panic attack. He swears in a low voice and leans his head against the door. 

— Max.

His raised and severe tone seems sufficient to call his companion to order. The door unlocks and he rushes inside.

The Dutchman is curled up in a corner, in a sorry state.

He slowly moves closer before crouching in front of the younger one and gently spreading his arms.

— Look at me. 

— No ...

— Max, sweetheart. I love you, you know that very well. It hurts me to see you like this, let me help you. Please ?

Max has a start but he obeys and Daniel takes him in his arms. He kisses his forehead and they stay in that position for several times, it doesn't count. He is always patient with his boyfriend, he knows it well.

It's always the same thing. Insecurity. One day everything is fine, another everything is wrong. They run their routine and he strives to be there every day. His partner has been through a lot of difficult things. He understands it.

— It was an afternoon.

The other student is sitting between his legs on his couch when he begins this sentence. He has a hand passed through his hair and waits for the rest. 

— I always hated going home. At my father's place. I preferred to go to my mom's house but lately I couldn't and couldn't stay here so I ... 

He kisses his cheek tenderly to make him calm down. Max leans in on contact and seems to relax a bit.

— It was awful. Because I knew he wasn't validating my choice but I … there was so much pressure, I couldn't resist it. It haunts me. His words, his look ... 

— Everything's fine, you're here with me, okay ?

— Yes but it was so hard ! Oh, Daniel, I wish you were here sooner. I was so close to making it all stop. I could have. There was so much red, I still wonder why he called an ambulance.

I wish I had been there sooner.

Thoughts crossing his mind, regrets too. His love for the Dutchman is genuine. He wants to help him so badly, he just doesn't know how.

— I let it happen for me because I no longer had the heart to resist. I didn't want to live anymore, I was withdrawn. I just wanted to stop everything. I no longer cared about the future.

— And now ?

His boyfriend's blue eyes lock into his. Such liveliness. 

— You don't want to try sociology again ?

— I don’t know. It has to do with such bad memories.

— But aren't you going to miss out on what you really like ?

There is no answer. It’s not fair. He wants to ensure the happiness of his companion. He wants the best for him. He wants so many things and sometimes forgets that the world is not as kind as he is.

He goes to see Charles at the hospital. He tells himself he has an obligation to do it, at least once. He finds him in a bed on which the color of his skin merges. So pale. 

— Dan ... you shouldn't have come.

He expected a lot of things except that. He could have talked about the past, talked about what has never been and what will never be. Although the regrets and this pain are struggling to go away.

— I had to.

The Monegasque has his gaze lost on the bouquet of flowers enthroned to his right. Thoughtful.

— It's Pierre ?

— It's still him. 

— You love him ?

Their eyes meet. Green against brown. And tell him that he doesn’t regret having left him. Basically.

— I don’t know. I want it. He deserves it. 

— It's never about that.

— It's always about that.

Their differences do not change. He leaves quickly. They don't need each other, not now. 

He hopes that one day they can be friends again, smile at each other without feeling this animosity between them.

He closes the door slowly as he enters the apartment. When he left him, Max was still sleeping. He doesn't want to wake him up. However, he finds him standing, dressed, seeming ready to go.

— Are you going somewhere ? 

— Ah ? Um yes. I'm going to see Lando. 

— Do you want me to come or ...?

— I was going to ask you. Carlos is there too, I don't want to be the third wheel.

Daniel smiles. His companion takes his hand and they leave the apartment like that. 

Dark days, they have those. But also brighter ones.

It looks like the world is opening up to Max again and he's sure it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> small parenthesis that i wanted to do on this couple. i still have two or three things to say. About all of them and maybe it's time to introduce other relationships ... :)


End file.
